halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misriah Securities
Misriah Securities is a Martian private military and security services training company, founded in 2545 by retired ODST Gustavo Murillo. Formerly known as Sentinel Services, the company was renamed after being acquired by the Misriah Group in 2549. They offer military training, logistical, security, and combat services to various private and government clients throughout Human-occupied territories. Misriah Securities is headquartered in Mars' Kenosha City, with offices present on a number of other worlds, including and . The firm is registered with the Interplanetary Association of Private Security Companies (IAPSC) and is a signatory of the United Nations Code of Conduct for Private Military Firms. As of 2560, the company's CEO is Hassan Rouhani, who is the cousin of the Misriah Group's chairwoman – Talia Rouhani. History 2545—2549: Early history In May of 2545, Gustavo Murillo—a decorated and honorably-discharged Marine Shock Trooper—founded Sentinel Services as a security services training firm. At that time, the company consisted of less than 100 employees and only provided its services to a handful of clients in the Inner Colonies. In 2547, the company experienced a period of rapid growth after taking on several highly-profitable contracts with non-profit charitable organizations who required security for their supply flotillas journeying into the Outer Colonies. The company grew from fewer than 100 people to well over 400 within only fourteen months, and accumulated a profit of three million credits. Sentinel Services received another valuable contract from the government of in 2548, where it was commissioned to provide security at Camp Achaean, a tent city for refugees from the Outer Colonies, and provide security training to local law enforcement for nearly one million credits. Meanwhile, the Misriah Group—which was already a wealthy and powerful company due to its decades-long contracts with the United Nations Space Command—sought to expand even further into the defense industry by entering the private military sector. Though originally preparing to create its own private military firm from the ground up, the recent accomplishments and growing reputation of the still-young Sentinel Services garnered the Group's attention. In December 2548, the Misriah Group and Sentinel Services began negotiations for a buyout which ended in February 2549 when the Sentinel was sold for 8.9 million credits. Shortly thereafter, the company was renamed 'Misriah Securities'. Gustavo Murillo stepped down as Chief Executive Officer shortly after selling his company, but remained as a chief strategy adviser to support the newly-appointed CEO Xi Fenghui. 2550—2553: Continued growth With the charismatic and well-connected Xi Fenghui at the helm, the firm's already-rapid growth increased by nearly double as the company now had the credits to hire far more employees than before the acquisition, and the clout that the Misriah Group already possessed with the UNSC led to more high-value contracts for Misriah Securities. The number of personnel at the company increased to 4,000 following eighteen months of some aggressive recruitment efforts and several new facilities began construction, including a new headquarters building in Kenosha. In April 2550, Misriah Securities was one of six private military companies tapped by the UNSC to continue its program in both the Inner and surviving Outer Colonies. Under this contract, the firm was responsible for training two battalions each on , Iris, and Freehold over the span of two years. In June 2551, Misriah commandos—all of whom were former UNSC special forces—rescued three dozen workers being held hostage by on a mining platform in the . Soon afterward, the company committed personnel to supporting anti-Insurrectionist efforts on both Troy and Harmony over the course of a five month period. In August 2551, after President Noa Biton of Hatikvah officially declared independence from the UNSC and once allegations of the president's supposed affiliation began to circulate, Xi Fenghui offered to kidnap President Biton for 3 million credits. Not only was this offer rejected by the UNSC, but the company became the target of an investigation by the as well. Services Training and mentoring Security operations Consultation Controversies Facilities Notable employees